Parodies and references
A list of parodies and references to other shows and movies in the VeggieTales ''video series (in order of their appearances). 'Frankenstein' *In ''Tales from the Crisper ''Junior watches a T.V. show called ''Frankencelery, which is an obvious parody of Frankenstein. Monty Python and the Holy Grail *In Tales from the Crisper ''Bob asks Junior what he sees at his window. Junior replies, "my curtains." This is a reference to when the King points out the window and says to his son Prince Herbert, "One day son, all this will be yours" to which he replies, "What, the curtains?" '' *The French Peas are based off of the French guards in Monty Python and the Holy Grail ''who taunt King Arthur and his knights from a castle wall. 'The Grapes of Wrath' *In ''God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! ''the Grapes of Wrath is a parody of John Steinbeck's novel ''The Grapes of Wrath. Although the two share the same names, the VeggieTales ''version does not have a similar storyline. 'Burns and Allen ''' *As the Forgive-O-Matic sketch ends and the lights go out, Junior tells the scallion salesman, "Say goodnight, Gracie." The scallion replies, of course, "Goodnight, Gracie." The allusion is to the classic comedy sketches of George Burns and Gracie Allen. Gilligan's Island *''Larry's Lagoon (''God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!) ''is a parody of ''Gilligan's Island. Star Trek *''The Gourd's Must Be Crazy (Are You My Neighbor?) is a parody of Star Trek. *The U.S.S. Applepies spaceship is based off of Star Trek's U.S.S. Enterprise Spaceship. *Scooter, Applepies technician, is based off of Enterprise's Scottish technician Scotty. *Jerry can be seen wearing Spock ears while working at the Bumblyburg Science Lab in ''Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!. When Bob plays Mr. Spork (a parody of Spock) he is seen wearing the same ears in the episode Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier, ''which is a parody of ''Star Trek: The Final Frontier. * Wallace and Gromit *The penguins in The Toy That Saved Christmas ''are said to be modeled after the penguin in the British claymation show, ''Wallace and Gromit. Batman *Larry-Boy, the superhero and protector of Bumblyburg, is actually based on Batman. *The Larry-Mobile is based off of the Batmobile, and both can turn into an airplane. *The Larrycave is based off of the Batcave. *The Larry-Signal is based off of the Bat-Signal. *One of Larry-Boy's quotes is, "I'm Larry-Boy," which is a parody of the soft and intimidating quote of Batman, "I'm Batman." *both superheroes have British butlers named Alfred and a girlfriend named Vicki (Vicki is a cucumber in the LarryBoy Cartoon Adventures ''based off of Vicki Vale). *Larry-Boy also has a utility belt like Batman's. *In the outro of ''LarryBoy and the Bad Apple ''Bob comes out in a superhero costume, thinking of being named Bobbin, a parody of Batman's sidekick, Robin. 'Madama Butterfly' *Madame Blueberry is a parody of ''Madama Butterfly. Nighthawks *Jimmy's ice cream parlor in Silly Sing-Along 2 The End of Silliness? ''is based off of the downtown diner in ''Nighthawks, a 1942 painting by Edward Hopper. *In this episode Archibald's wife, Lovey Asparagus, is modeled after the woman in the painting. The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill But Came Down a Mountain *In King George & The Ducky ''Jimmy and Jerry put on a short skit about being selfish with a scallion and the French Peas called ''The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill and Came Down With All the Bananas. Hamlet *In Lyle the Kindly Viking, ''Archibald puts on the play ''Omlet, which is a parody of Shakespeare's Hamlet. '' 'A Chistmas Carol' *The episode ''An Easter Carol ''is a parody of Charles Dickens' ''A Christmas Carol. *Both have similar storylines, but the episode tells the meaning of Easter rather than Christmas. *Ebenezer Nezzer is based off of Ebenezer Scrooge, A Christmas Carol's main character. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *In A Snoodle's Tale ''the first segment is called ''Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly, an obvious parody of the myster Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, ''which is about a scientist (Dr. Jekyll) who has a "split personality," the other side being Mr. Hyde. 'The Phantom of the Opera' *The episode ''Sumo of the Opera ''is a parody of ''The Phantom of the Opera, although they don't share similar storylines. Indiana Jones *Minnesota Cuke, a character in the episodes Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush ''and ''Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella ''is a parody of Indiana Jones, an artifact collecter who goes on adventures to find rare treasures. *Minnesota Cuke carries a whip and wears a fedora like Indiana Jones'. 'Lord of the Rings' *The episode ''Lord of the Beans ''is a parody of J.R.R. Tolkien's ''Lord of the Rings. *It has many references to the books and films: the flobbits are based off of hobbits, the sporks off of orcs, Toto Baggypants off of Frodo Baggins, Randalf off of Gandalf the Grey, Ear-a-Corn off of Aragorn, Leg-O-Lamb off of Legolas, Grumpy the Dwarf off of Gimli, Ahem off of Gollum, Billboy Baggypants off of Bilbo Baggins, and Scaryman off of Saruman. *The episode also have giant eagles, which characters in Lord of the Rings ''ride on occasionally, but when the ''VeggieTales ''characters attempt this, they are thrown off as the eagle is offended. 'Keebler' *The Other Elf (played by Jerry Gourd) who is Leg-O-Lamb's brother is not based off of anyone in ''Lord of the Rings, but is based off of the Keebler elf, mascot of the Keebler company, a large cookie and cracker company. Sherlock Holmes *The episode Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler ''includes characters Sheerluck Holmes and Dr. Bob Watson, who are based off of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, detectives in Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's ''Sherlock Holmes ''books. *The ice cream parlor is named after Sir Arthur Conan Doyle: Doyle's Ice Cream Parlor. 'Spider-Man' *Although Larry-Boy is solely based off of Batman, in ''LarryBoy and the Bad Apple ''he is very similar to Spider-Man; he uses his super-suction ears to swing from building to building like Spider-Man does with spiderwebs. *Around the end of the episode, Apply's Funhouse 2 deflates and is about to fall on top of a carrot baby and his mother. However, Larry-Boy gets in front of it and stops it from falling on them. This is similar to a scene in ''Spider Man, when a parade float is about to crash on a boy, but Spider-Man saves him. *Around the end of Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed ''citizens of Bumblyburg circle around Larry-Boy as he is on the ground. This is extremely similar to a scene in ''Spider-Man 2. There is also a cucumber woman carrying a baby who does this, which also is in Spider-Man 2. Category:Miscellaneous